Embarazada de mi ex
by CuteShinySnowflake
Summary: [One-Shot] AU moderno. Elsa un día descubre que esta embarazada y de su ex con el que había roto hace un mes, él es nada mas y nada menos que de Jack Frost. ¿Como tomara la noticia? ¿Apoyara a Elsa?


****Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de Dreamworks y Disney, la imagen no es mía****

* * *

_Ficha médica_

_Nombre: Elsa Frozen_

_Edad: 24 años_

_Fecha para el control médico: Sábado 20 del presente mes_

Hoy iría al doctor estas últimas semanas me he sentido mal tengo nauseas, mareos, dolores de cabeza y me siento en ocasiones fatigada. Creo que me he enfermado, pero aun no me siento decaída así que prefiero ir al médico antes para no caer en un resfriado peor.

Entre por la puerta, subí al segundo piso y espere a ser llamada. Al entrar la doctora me esperaba, era joven, castaña y baja, me dijo que tomara asiento, lo que yo hice sin vacilar. Le conté los síntomas de mis últimas semanas además de darle unos cuantos datos médicos para que completara en mi ficha, ella me midió y pesó, para luego comenzar a analizar mis síntomas

-Hay dos opciones, haz cogido un virus o estas embarazada- me dijo sin vacilar

-¿Qué? - le dije por lo último, no podía estar embarazada, no debía

-Deberás hacerte un test, te escribiré el nombre de el en tu receta, en el primer piso del hospital hay una farmacia, allí podrás comprarlo, es instantáneo en tan solo cinco minutos sabrás el resultado - solo asentí con la cabeza - bien, eso es todo, si te sale negativo tendremos que hacer otro examen para saber del virus. Adiós

Me despedí de ella y me retire de su sala. Fui a la farmacia pensando en ello, yo embarazada, no podía ser, seguro era el virus. No puedo estar embarazada. No, no estaba embarazada. Compré el test aunque tuve que esperar mucho rato allí para que me atendieran estaba muy lleno.

Fui a los baños del hospital porque no quería que Anna se diera cuenta y además ¿por qué hacerla creer que tendrá un sobrino cuando no es así?. Hice el test y salí de los baños con el test en la mano, tan solo tenía que esperar cinco minutos, se me hacían eternos, no pasaba el tiempo, decidí ir a la salida para después del resultado dirigirme a mi casa de inmediato, no despegue los ojos un segundo de el, me estrelle con personas pero solo seguía, quedan treinta segundos, solo eso. Caminé y caminé para que pasaran, ni siquiera me di cuenta que iba más rápido y ya llegaba a la salida. El resultado ya estaba, positivo, era positivo, pero seguí caminando más rápido, ahora mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, estaba embarazada. Choqué con alguien, casi caí pero mi sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir que choqué con él, Jack Frost. Él se sorprendió y trato de saber porque lloraba, pero salí corriendo de allí, no quería hablar y menos con él.

Llegué a mi casa corriendo, Anna no estaba, por suerte, había dejado una nota que solo ignoré. Me encerré en mi habitación, con el test aun en mis manos, no lo podía creer. Yo, embarazada y de mi ex novio, no lo cría, siempre nos cuidamos y solo habíamos estados unas cinco veces juntos ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?, habíamos terminado hace solo un mes y estaba embarazada, no podía ser.

-Elsa, Elsa! Ábreme la puerta- decía esa voz, su voz desde la puerta principal- Elsa, ábreme por favor! - dijo tocando aún más fuerte

No le abriría, él tenía parte de la culpa, además no podía, solo lloré, ¿qué haría?, ¿cómo trabajaría?, ¿qué pensaría Anna?, era todo lo que había en mi mente en esos momentos, aunque Jack no se rindió tan fácil, siguió allí tocando a la puerta

-Elsa, ábreme por favor, no me iré de aquí sin saber que te pasa. Sé que quizás no quieres hablar conmigo, pero dime, no podré dejar de pensar en ti si me voy sin saber que te pasa. Por favor, abre esta maldita puerta

Nuevamente se produjo el silencio, no dijo nada. No lo vería, me hizo sufrir mucho, lo amaba y con lo que me hizo logro que perdiera su confianza. Él era único en mi vida, era lo más especial que tenía junto con Anna, pero todo se derrumbó, mi mundo se quebró y me costó levantarme, ahora estaba pasando de nuevo.

-Elsa, escúchame, quizás no me quieras abrir, pero por favor, te lo suplico hazlo - me dijo como leyendo mi mente - Elsa, por favor... Sé que debes odiarme, pero escúchame, todo lo que paso fue un mal entendido, nunca estuve con otra, nunca bese a otra, sería un estúpido si buscara a alguien más teniéndote a ti. Elsa, por favor... ese día... ese día nunca debí alejarme de ti. Esa idiota te mintió, jamás la bese. Tus labios son los únicos que quería, que quiero besar, a ti Elsa es la única que quiero tener en mi vida. Podre conocer a muchas, pero nunca amaré a nadie como lo hice contigo, Elsa. Te amo, Elsa... Te amo

¿Todo fue un mal entendido?¿Me miente?¿Siente eso por mí? ¿Enserio lo siente? No lo sé y quizás nunca lo sepa, lo amaba tanto que en el momento que supe que había besado a otra, estaba rota, te amaba Jack.

-Elsa sé que debí luchar por ti, no debí haberte dejado escapar, pero, tal vez no te merecía o merezco, quizás tu mereces alguien mejor, pero Elsa por favor déjame entrar - me dijo y luego no escuche su voz por varios minutos, se rindió, él se rindió, no me quiere tanto como para luchar por mí y ahora por su hijo, lo odio, te odio Jack Frost, sin importar el gran amor que te tengo. Lloré aún más, ahora por él, es un idiota, un estúpido que solo sabe decir palabras bonitas pero nunca hace nada por mí, lo odio y además ahora me hace pensar en él cuando fue tan difícil olvidarle.

Mi ventana sonó, estoy en el segundo piso de mi casa así que lo ignore, volvió a sonar, mire hacia la gran ventana y él estaba allí, Jack estaba allí, le abrí y solo me lancé a abrazarlo, no sé porque lo hacía quizás es porque descubrí que lucho por mí, el balcón estaba a una altura considerable, no debió ser fácil subir. Pero aun así era un idiota.

-¿Qué te pasa Elsa?- dijo limpiando mis lágrimas, no sabía que haría ¿se lo debía ocultar?, tal vez si se lo decía lo amarraría a mí, pero no quería eso, no quería que estuviera conmigo solo por lastima. Le entregue el test, no podía ocultarlo, él era el padre y además no podía hablar, las palabras no salían de mi boca

-¿Qué es?- me pregunto, bueno es un idiota no esperaba que supiera, entonces le entregue la caja donde salía todo explicado y recién comprendió. Estaba asustada a como reaccionaría y las lágrimas volvieron a caer.

-Elsa...- me dijo y se calló, me miro y se alejó un poco. Lo sabía, he arruinado su vida, solo tiene 23 años, la he arruinado parece que yo soy la estúpida aquí- Elsa - volvió a repetir, pero esta vez me levanto en sus brazos y me giro, se detuvo a limpiar mis lágrimas y me iba a besar pero se detuvo a medio camino

-¿No estás molesto?- le pregunte

-Molesto- me dijo con una sonrisa- Es la mejor noticia que me han dado en la vida Elsa, seré papá- no resistió más y me besó, aunque fue un pequeño beso yo también lo quería, quería que me besara- Perdón - me dijo al separarse

Jack es un idiota, pero lo amo, lo amo, Lo AMO. Aunque ya habíamos terminado no dudo un segundo en que él era el padre, otro lo habría hecho y además me trató con la misma delicadeza de cuando éramos novios. Maldito Jack me confundes tanto.

-Elsa no sabes cuánto te amo - dijo aun mirándome, yo no lo creía aun, aunque lo haya dicho antes ahora lo hacía de frente- ¿dije eso en voz alta?- cuestionó, solo asentí con la cabeza, él se sonrojó y avergonzó

-Pero Jack, te digo algo, también te amo- le dije sin pensarlo dos veces, lo dije, se lo dije y me sentí feliz al hacerlo. El solo me tomó de la cintura y me volvió a besar, noté todo lo que lo extrañaba, todas las noches que no pude dormir pensando en él y todas las lágrimas que derramé, pero ahora él estaba aquí otra vez haciéndome superar los momento difíciles como siempre lo hizo.

-Elsa, no sé si es el momento, pero te pido que lo pienses, no lo rechaces o aceptes de inmediato si no estás preparada, solo piénsalo- me dijo poniéndome nerviosa, ¿qué pensará? ¿querrá que aborte?¿querrá que nos separemos otra vez?¿huirá de mí?¿me abandonará?, tome aire, tranquila Elsa, no te hará eso, dijo que te amaba y confías en él aunque no lo quieras admitir, aunque acabas de hacerlo - Elsa Frozen ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- me dijo arrodillándose y sacando un hermoso anillo plateado con forma de copo de nieve y una piedra celeste en medio- Cásate conmigo princesita, te amo nunca te dejare sola te lo prometo - me dijo él, mi príncipe mi verdadero y único príncipe

-Sí, Jack, sí quiero casarme contigo, te amo no sabes cuanto

\- ¿Enserio dijiste que sí?- me dijo pestañeando seguidamente sin creerlo, a lo que solo asentí con la cabeza y una sonrisa en mi rostro- Te amo, no tienes idea desde cuando estaba esperando esto- me besó de una forma muy tierna

-¿Esperando?- le dije al notar las palabras que empleó

-Sí, hace más o menos dos meses quería proponerte matrimonio pero no me atrevía y luego...- lo callé posando un dedo en sus labios

-Eres un idiota Jack- dije besándolo nuevamente, lo extrañaba muchísimo

-Pero soy el idiota que más quieres- dijo juntando nuestras frentes y sonriéndome

-El único Jack, el único

-Te amo, es lo único que sé, te amo Elsa

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y comenten por favor que tengo pensadas muchas historias Jelsa que no se si llegaran a concluirse o escribirse pero con su apoyo seguro que lo harán. Es un gran trabajo hacerlo así que comenten por lo menos para saber que la leyeron.**

**Mi imaginación vuela y vuela en ocasiones pero eso no es lo complicado, sino escribirlo, transportar y transformar todo eso en palabras (saben todo esto se me ocurre antes de dormir y después solo debo escribirlo) **


End file.
